Exclusive Skill Levels
With the Exclusive Skills option all partners can get bonus attributes with exclusive skill levels. However, not all partners can get an exclusive skill. All Blue and Purple Tavern partners can not get an exclusive skill. Tavern Partners Tavern partners that cost 1000 and 1200 gold reishi have their skill at lvl 30 *'Visored Hirako' Vanguard *'Sajin Komamura' Vanguard *'Kensei Muguruma' Assaulter *'Tier Harribel' Supporter *'Yoruichi Shihoin' Supporter *'Kisuke Urahara' Supporter *'Ikkaku Madarame' Assaulter *'Kaname Tosen' Assaulter *'Shunsui Kyoraku' Supporter *'Jushiru Ukitake' Supporter *'Byakuya Kuchiki' Assaulter Tavern partners that cost 1500, 2000 and 3500 gold reishi start their excl. skill at lvl 35 *'Kenpachi Zaraki ' Assaulter *'Nnoitra Gilga' Vanguard *'Retsu Unohana' Supporter *'Baraggan Louisenbairn' Supporter *'Gin Ichimaru' Supporter *'Raikoben Sui-Feng' Assaulter *'Coyote Starrk' Vanguard *'Hollowed Ichigo' Vanguard *'Quincy Uryu' Assaulter *'Sosuke Aizen' Supporter Cross Server Battle / Honour Shop Cross Server Battle *'Hakuteiken Byakuya' Assaulter *'Shura Kenpachi' Assaulter *'Kyoka Suigetsu Aizen' Supporter *'White Ichigo' Assaulter Honour Shop *'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Assaulter *'Ulquoirra' Assaulter *'Ryumon Ikkaku' Madarame Vanguard *'Shinso Gin' Supporter All characters from CSB and Honour Shop can activate their exclusive skill at lvl 50 Special War Powers *'Assaulter' :: Shin Zabimaru Renji :: Soo Zabimaru Renji *'Assaulter' :: Shin Grimmjow :: Pantera Grimmjow *'Supporter' :: Shin Toshiro Hitsugaya :: Daiguren Toshiro Hitsugaya *'Supporter' :: Shin Nel Tu :: Gamuza Nelliel Tu *'Assaulter' :: Shin Ulquoirra :: Resurreción Ulquiorra *'Vanguard' :: Shin Shura Kenpachi :: Nozarashi Kenpachi *'Supporter' :: Shin Kyoka Suigetsu Aizen :: Ultima Aizen Kenpachi and Aizen both activate their exclusive skill at lvl 70. All other chars from SWP activate their exclusive skill at lvl 50. Events and Other Top-up rewards and login rewards Can activate excl. skill at lvl 25 *'Rangiku Matsumoto' Assaulter *'Nanao Ise' Supporter Activate excl. skill at lvl 50 *'Kurosaki Ichigo' Assaulter Ultra Hero Event Can activate excl. skill at lvl 30 *'Dark Rukia' Supporter *'Toshiro Hitsugaya' Vanguard *'Shinji Hirako' Assaulter *'Zabimaru Renji' Assaulter Can activate excl. skill at lvl 70 *'Shinigami Yoruichi' Assaulter *'Shinigami Urahara' Assaulter Beach babes can activate excl. skill at '' lvl 50'' *'Sophisticated Rengiku' Vanguard *'Smart Nanao' Supporter *'Cute Orihime' Supporter *'Sexy Yoruichi' Assaulter Other Events Gold Partners Can activate excl. skill at lvl 30 *'Christmas Ichigo' Assaulter Can activate excl. skill at lvl 50 *'Demon Ichigo' Vanguard Can activate excl. skill at lvl 70 *'Isshin Kurosaki' Assaulter *'Retsu Unohana' Supporter *'Bankai Rukia' Supporter *'Ishida Ryuken' Assaulter *'Berserk Renji' Assaulter Other Events Red Partners Can activate excl. skill at lvl 70 Vanguard *'True-Shikai Ichigo' *'Ichibe Hyosube' *'Sexy Kukaku' Supporter *'Isane Kotetsu' *'Kirinji Tenjiro' *'Hikifune Kirio' *'Oetsu Nimaiya' *'Senjumaru Shutara' *'Shy Nemu' *'Elegant Unohana' Assaulter *'Kurotsuchi Mayuri' *'Mugetsu' *'Shinigami Kensei' *'Yhwach' *'Koga Kuchiki' *'Shuhei Hisagi' *'Tessai Tsukabishi' Exclusive Fragments and levels *0 is the starting level *Exclusive skill fragments are needed to level up. 30 fragments to reach level 1, 40 frags from 1 to level 2 and so on. *Level 100 is the max exclusive skill level and needs a total of 71.890 exclusive skill fragments *Total fragments from level 0 - 10, 0 - 15, 0 - 20 and so on